The Find of Brady
by quinngirl117
Summary: Brady has been known as lost for a year. He left the island during the storm and no one knows if hes dead, alive, or off the island. Now Mikayla finds him and brings him home, but he has a friend who was also lost and now he's there with them. He has a secret and only Brady know it and why is Brady acting so different has the jungle really changed him that much. R&R pleases. Lemons
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Pair of Kings or the songs that will be on here.

* * *

We looked all over the frecken island and still we can't find Brady. We have been looking for months. Even after Boz showed up. I want my Brady back. Before Brady left he got the courage to kiss me and now I'm here with these feelings buried within my heart. Then we hear music.

Life in the city is all we've known,  
A kinda jungles always been our home,  
now all thats changed ,  
it's getting really strange

Five thousand miles in a hot air balloon  
you get some rain but it's over soon  
it's just you and me  
chasing our destiny

Whatever comes whatever we find  
i got your back and you got mine

Live like kings  
that would rule  
couple of thrones  
yeah that be cool  
One things for sure we've always had fun  
liven the life under the sun

Whatever crazy things this island brings  
Livin like kings

Water all around me only 60 degrees  
you never know blowing in the breeze  
or swimming in the seas  
or liven in those trees

Brothers we've been and brothers will be  
The only thing that changed is that we´re royalty  
Live like kings  
that would rule  
couple of thrones  
yeah that be cool  
One things for sure we've always had fun  
livin the life under the sun

Whatever crazy things this island brings  
Livin like kings

There before us stood Brady with some other guy singing. When they stopped they were laughing. Brady looked some much different then before. I didn't realize how much I missed him until now.

(Brady's pov)

I look down from our little tree house that Braiden and I made and notice Mikayla standing down beneath us. I jumped down from the tree house and hug Mikayla. "You found us..." pulling back I looked at her "Why?" Mikayla was smiling at me and then she leaned in and was about to kiss me when I stepped back. "This is Braiden he was stuck here too with me. I think you should get us home so we can well... clean up."

"Wait what." She looked mad and confused that I didn't let her kiss me. "You actually want to take a shower?"

"Ya this place changes a person." She just nodded and lead us out. The next thing I knew Boomer attacked me.

"Wow easy bro." I got up with the help of Braiden. "thanks Braiden. Now Boomer let me have a good hug." I hug my brother and Braiden just laugh while following Mikayla back home. We got back and I got the 140 on everything that happened so far when I was gone. I took a shower after and was doing pull ups in the wight room with Braiden singing."

in this proud land we grew up strong  
we were wanted all along  
I was taught to fight, taught to win  
I never thought I could fail

no fight left or so it seems  
I am a man whose dreams have all deserted  
I've changed my face, I've changed my name  
but no one wants you when you lose

don't give up  
'cos you have friends  
don't give up  
you're not beaten yet  
don't give up  
I know you can make it good

though I saw it all around  
never thought that I could be affected  
thought that we'd be the last to go  
it is so strange the way things turn

drove the night toward my home  
the place that I was born, on the lakeside  
as daylight broke, I saw the earth  
the trees had burned down to the ground

don't give up  
you still have us  
don't give up  
we don't need much of anything  
don't give up  
'cause somewhere there's a place  
where we belong

rest your head  
you worry too much  
it's going to be alright  
when times get rough  
you can fall back on us  
don't give up  
please don't give up

got to walk out of here  
I can't take anymore  
going to stand on that bridge  
keep my eyes down below  
whatever may come  
and whatever may go  
that river's flowing  
that river's flowing

moved on to another town  
tried hard to settle down  
for every job, so many men  
so many men no-one needs

don't give up  
'cause you have friends  
don't give up  
you're not the only one  
don't give up  
no reason to be ashamed  
don't give up  
you still have us  
don't give up now  
we're proud of who you are  
don't give up  
you know it's never been easy  
don't give up  
'cause I believe there's a place  
there's a place where we belong

"Wow I like that song the best Braiden."

"Thanks I try."

"Hey Brady can we talk for a minute." I stop what I was doing and jump down from the bar to see Mikayla standing there.

"Hey Mikayla. What up?" She pulls me through the door and we find ourselves in a small closet close together. "Um Mikayla this-" I didn't finish my sentence before I get kissed by Mikayla. She kissed me and my hands go to her butt as I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. "I love you."

"I know." Kisses me again and then I hear a bird wistle that means don't go too far. Braiden and I started our own bird language talking thing. Pulls away and I put you back on the ground. "Hey what the hell."

"I just got back we have all the time in the world. I want to take it slow okay." She sighs and nods. I kiss her once more before turning to leave only to be stopped once more for another kiss. "Why do you keep changing. I know you never shower and you never have any strength and now you don't want to kiss me."

"1 I shower because that's the only way to impress you. 2 I do weights now because I had to get strong while I was out there and well now I like being stronger and 3 I want to go slow with you I want to savor everything I do and have with you okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy Brady is acting werid I think he's hiding something about that kid he meet."

"Why's that."

"Well... were dating and still no kissing in front of his friend you want me to prove it?"

"Sure." I walk up to Brady and smile at him. "Hi." He's sitting at in a chair with Braiden not far away from him.

"Hey Mikayla." I smile and sit down on his lap.

"What you up to?" I saw the uncertainty in his eyes as he looked at Braiden.

"Nothing much. What are you up to?"

"Nothing." I lean in and kiss him and I hear Braiden behind me moving out of the room uncomfortable. I kiss Brady more and he kiss me back and just like that he pulls away.

"Why are kissing me infront of Braiden you know its uncomfortable and awkward for him to see us kidding."

"Really Brady? Really if you feel that way then why are we even dating?" I stand up intending to walk off dramaticly until he pulls me back down.

"Were dating because I love you and want to be with you, but really in front pf Braiden he doesn't have a girlfriend and quite uncomfortable when you are kissing me like all you want is sex and like really I told you I want to wait." I frown and look down.

"fine." I said it as flatly as I could and I heard Brady sigh.

"Your room tonight don't tell anyone got it?" He whispered it in my ear and I nodded and pulled away from him. I kiss him once more before walking off. Later that night I wait for Brady to come. He came after midnight and opened the door. "Hey Mikayla you ready because if not-" I cut him off with a kiss. I pull him to the bed and on top of me. He takes my shirt off and I take his off. He slides his pants off and takes mine off. Then he goes inside me. I moan in pleasure and let him do what he wants. He starts to pump into me and i wrap my hands in his hair. I start to whisper his name sexily. He starts to moan and pumps harder and faster.

"Oh god. Brady faster." He does as instructed and soon after we reach our climax and cum together.

"You did take the pill right?"

"Ya." We lay next to each other the rest of the night just thinking about what we just did. "Brady you said you loved me right?"

"Of course."

"I never told you I loved you back. I love you Brady."

"I love you too Mikayla." He kisses me one last time before I fall asleep.

(Brady's pov)

I wait before Mikayla falls asleep before getting dressed and walking out. I walk out and find Braiden on the balcony. "hey Braiden."

"Hey. Have fun fucking Mikayla."

"Bro look." Sighing I took a deep breath. "Braiden I love Mikayla and I would never hurt her or get her pregnant she was on the pill."

"Look Brady I'm okay with that, but hurt my sister and I'll murder you friends or not."

"I understand." Without our knowledge Mason was listening in to our conversation."

(Mason's pov)

I talk to Mikayla one about the sex and two about the story of her lost brother.

"You see it started 14 years ago. You were only one. I was busy watching you and your mother was supposed to be watching your older brother but she let her eyes go off of him and he was never seen again and then i divorced your mother and went to seach for him but to never find him. Braiden said you were his sister I think Braiden is the little boy I lost." Mikayla started pacing trying to figure out if all this was true.

"Are you sure."

"No, but he's right." We look up to find brady standing there with Braiden leaning against the wall. "I found out after I met him. I didn't want to kiss you in front of him only because he's a protective big brother. Which he should be."

"Sorry Mikayla was only trying to make up for the past 14 years I couldn't find my way back but I found a tree where I could always watch over my family in." He moved down and sat on the couch across from me and looked at me. "Any questions now."


	3. Chapter 3

(Braiden's pov)

I told my father and sister everything even the whole I'm gay thing but so not into Brady, but into a guy down the road. They took it... okay.

(Brady's pov)

After all of it was over I got up and headed out with Braiden going down to the beach and me to my new room. "Hey Brady wait up." I look down from the steps to see Mikayla standing there.

"Ya what's up."

"I thought I'd go see your new room." Smiling I walk down the stairs and pick her up and walk into my bed room.

"You like it?"

"I like your bed more." Laughing I drop her down on the bed sheading all of mine and hers clothes off and start to pump into her.

(Mason's pov)

I found some ear plugs and I put them in my ears. Trying to block the noice out.

"Annoying isn't it. Knowing Brady's up there now fucking Mikayla. He's my best friend but its a little annoying. She is my sister after all and I wished she would at least consider that like Brady sorta does." Candis walked in and over to Braiden and kissed him. "No offense but I'm not into girls."

"Uh no offense I know that and it's my mission to get you strait." I laughed at Candis and before Braiden can say anything she kissed him again this time a little more lustful.

"Candis, sweetheart I propitiate what your doing for him, but take it to his room please." She did as I said and took him upstairs.

(Braiden's pov)

I had no say in the matter of having sex with Candis so I just went with it and waited to see if i did change my gayness or maybe even turn bi who knows. I kissed her back and I fell to the bed with her on top of me. She pulls my pants off and starts to give me a blow job which makes me grow hard. Then I start to suck on her boobs and she starts to moan. I throw her on the bed and start to pump into her. I kiss her neck while doing so. I hear her moan loudly which only makes me go faster and harder. I start to suck on her boobs again and she reaches her climax and cums. I then cums after her. I fall to the bed beside her. "So did I do it?" I looked at her and she was breathing heavily. "Did I turn you strait." I looked at her once more and kiss her softly.

"If I said no can we do that again."

"If you say yes I'll do it with you as many times as you like. For a gay guy you are amazing with having sex with girls."

"I guess you can say sleeping with a gay guy if more dangerous." She just laughs.

"And you don't have to worry I'm on the pill." She kiss me once more before jumping onto of me. "Let's go for round two suger." We did and it was amazing.


End file.
